comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proof
Proof is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Proof: Endangered #4: 30 Mar 2011 Current Issue :Proof: Endangered #5: 04 May 2011 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Final issue of regular series was #28. Now a series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters * John "Proof" Prufrock: One of the top agents of The Lodge, Prufrock is a sasquatch. * Ginger Brown: Brown is a member of the FBI who has recently been transferred to The Lodge. Proof is her partner. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * The Lodge: A secret government organization that deals exclusively with cryptids, which are biological creatures with their origins in mythology or superstition. Recent Storylines Proof: Endangered #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Proof: Endangered #4 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Proof, vol. 1: Goatsucker' - Collects #1-5. "If you believe in monsters... Proof doesn't leave urban legends where it finds them. Bigfoot wears a suit to the office. Fairies devour anyone in sight. A lonely monster wears human skins for company." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409943 *'Proof, vol. 2' - Collects #6-9. "A big-game hunter wants to eat a sasquatch and he has his sites set on Proof. Meanwhile, Ginger and Elvis attempt to save an endangered dinosaur in Africa. Also includes the stand-alone stories, 'A Perfect Gentleman' and 'Manifest Destiny.'" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060175 *'Proof, vol. 3: Thunderbirds Are Go!' - Collects #10-16 "There's a sasquatch in the heartland and alligators in the sewers of New York." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061341 *'Proof, vol. 4: Julia' - Collects #18-23. "150 years ago, Proof was a Victorian circus star while the serial killer Springheel Jack was stalking London's back alleys. When Proof and Jack both set their sights on the same woman, she doesn't stand a chance!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062852 *'Proof, vol. 5: Blue Fairies' - Collects #24-28. "A year from now, the habitat lies in ruins and the Dover Demon may be dead. Where are the other cryptids? Escaped? Eaten? The fairy child Joy journeys across the habitat, searching for the body of his father while the U.S. Army takes over the habitat! Leander disappears, Wayne hides a terrible secret, and Proof quits the Lodge!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063484 *'Proof, vol. 6: Endangered' - Collects Endangered #1-5. "Death stalks Proof and the entire team of Lodge agents. Monsters take over Little Tokyo and at least one of Proof's friends doesn't make it out alive. The final turning point in the Proof saga." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063913 Hardcovers History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Alex Grecian. Artist/Creator/Covers: Riley Rossmo. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 23 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070923-PROOF.html Alex Grecian: Proof of Success] * 05 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/1110805-Proof-Dragon.html Meeting the Dragon: Alex Grecian Talks Proof #13] * 16 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18465 Grecian & Rossmo Establish Proof] * 16 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080816-ProofCreators.html Life Imitating Comics - Talking to the Proof Team] * 11 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006953 Alex Grecian's Got the Proof] * 23 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=126471 Alex Grecian and Riley Rossmo on Proof] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure Category:Horror